CaN wE bE tOgEtHeR fOrEvEr?
by Jin Freecs
Summary: a short, fluffy,lovey-dovey fic featuring Suzuki and Shishiwakamaru. Slight yaoi, shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:you know these things already...YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and some other companies,blah blah blah,same old thing...whatever...I don't own anything related to YYH (well,maybe my self-vandalized manga)...  
  
Note: This story contains some OoC.I'm sorry if this sucks too.This fic is named from Venus Ma's drawing of those two specific characters in this fic~ "Can we be together forever?"  
  
"To the end,  
  
I will be with you,  
  
We will go where our dreams come true,  
  
All the times that we shared is true,  
  
You will always be my best friend..."  
  
-My Best Friends (2.B.A. Master Pokemon CD)  
  
"Hey Suzuki,wassup?"  
  
We turned to Jin's direction;he was still as jovial as usual.We saw the others catching up behind him.I noticed their presence and waved to them,but HE did not.He simply tossed his head and ignored them.  
  
"The sky."he sarcastically murmured;obviously annoyed by their presence.  
  
"Aw,com'on, don't be so serious." Jin teased.  
  
Again,he ignored the wind youkai.He then walked away without me;he didn't even look back.  
  
"Something seems wrong with him,I'm sure you know,Shishi." Touya observed.The group turned towards me.I blushed;my cheeks felt a little hot.  
  
"Honestly,I have no idea what is bothering him.He doesn't even seem to notice me that much these days.He's unusually in a bad mood."I told them sheepishly.  
  
"Well,no duh!"Rinku exclaimed.  
  
"Hey,take it easy on the guy;he's heartbroken."Chuu said,punching the boy in the head.I scoffed,and felt myself blush a little more.  
  
"I'm not heartbroken.All I said was he doesn't notice me much and I-"  
  
I turned,and saw HIM leaning on a tree,with his arms folded;the group backed out and went away.He looked at them with his cold blue eyes,it even gave ME the chills.When he looked at me, his eyes were different,showing a little more concern,but I could still see some signs of coldness in them.He waved his head,signaling me to go with him.How could I disagree? Who knows what he might do to me if I refuse.The talk with the others made me realize what I must do myself.  
  
"Suzuki?"I pettishly spoke.  
  
"Yeah,what?!"  
  
"I-...we need to talk."I carefully said.He didn't seem to listen for a while.We kept walking,and we both kept our silence.I clenched my sword nervously,and for some reason,I felt a little relieved.He still kept that stern look on his face everywhere he went since I last saw him.I didn't know what was with him or what happened,but I was sure to get all the answers I'm looking for.Suppose that last fight in the Makai Bujutsukai had changed him.In fact he wasn't all that vain anymore.He really looks like he needed some help,and I'm willing to risk everything just to get back the same Suzuki I once knew.I mean,he's my best friend,why shouldn't I help him,right?Besides,I'm determined to do everything for him just to get back to his senses.  
  
"Suzuki"I asked once again.  
  
"WHAT?!"he snapped and looked at me angrily .I yelped and jumped back,surprised scared and nervous.My hands were trembling so much that I could feel my sword vibrating at my side.Still,I couldn't help but notice how his cheeks turned a little red.He knew what he did;and looked down on the ground,he couldn't even look at me.  
  
"S-sorry."he stuttered apologetically.I could barely hear it but I could see it in his eyes.I smiled comfortingly and walked closer to him until I was close enough.I tried to make him feel better by holding his hand for a moment.  
  
"That's okay,it's no big deal."I said,cheering him up(?).The moment I let go of him,he grasped my fingers and took me in his arms;he held me so close,I couldn't breathe properly but I didn't care about that.That was the first time he ever did that to me,and I can't help but cherish every moment of it.Oh,it felt so good!A few minutes of intimacy passed,he loosened his embrace,and he looked at my eyes;they weren't cold anymore.I guess it made both of us feel a lot better.  
  
"Thanks,Shiwa,that's all I need."he said,even his voice changed too.My heart beated faster.I never heard anything from him as sweet as that... 


	2. chapter 2

"Together, forever no matter how long From now, until the end of time We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more"  
  
-Together Forever(2BA Master Pokemon CD)  
  
"What's the matter,Shishi?"he asked.  
  
Startled,I looked at him,confused.  
  
"N-nothing,it's just that I-I've never heard you say those kind of things to me before."I whispered softly;my cheeks felt hot once more.Why was it that I always blush whenever it's about him,or whenever I could feel his presence,even though we were "just friends"?Does this mean we're more than that?Nah.  
  
"Well,it's natural for me to say that to you.I mean,you're my best bud,right?"he smiled a me,the kind of smile that made my heart leap out of my chest.  
  
"Really?D-do you mean that?"I stuttered breathlessly.I've never felt this way towards him before.He's the only friend I got;I mean the closest one,that is.  
  
"Of course!why?you're not m best friend?"  
  
"N-no.I mean,YES.You're my best friend too.I mean,we've always been for a long time now,haven't we?"Gawd,I'm so nervous.I don't know what's with me these days.I wonder if he feels like this too.Probably not.  
  
"Yeah,but this doesn't men I'm gay."he then burst into laughter.'ve never seen him so happy all my life.I joined him in his humorous moment.what the heck,he's right,anyway.  
  
"Boy,do they got us all wrong,haven't they?"  
  
"Yeah,just cause."we both said in unison.We stared at each other for a moment then broke into laughter again.Minutes later,we both calmed down.  
  
"You know,Shishi,I really appreciate it when you're with me.You make me laugh and-I don't know.I don't feel that lonely anymore when you're there."he smiled at me again.I smiled right back at him.  
  
"Hey,what're friends for?Besides,that's what I get for hanging out with the guys,especially Jin."  
  
"Yeah,but make sure you won't turn out like him."he laughed again.  
  
"Oh,I won't."  
  
"PromiseI don't wanna lose my best bud in the whole Makai,you know."  
  
"Right.I promise.Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah,a lot,thanks to you."I blushed at that,and prayed he wouldn't notice it.Ironically though,I was the one who noticed that he was blushing himself.His cheeks were blazing crimson red.He looked at me passionately once again.Surprisingly though,he quickly pinned me to a tree nearby,and whispered softly what I craved to hear from him deep down.  
  
"Shishi.I-I love you."Of course,I didn't expect this sudden exposure of his feelings to me,I became speechless at that but I was.surprisingly happy nonetheless.  
  
"Su-Suzuki.I-"I stared blankly at him,stunned.  
  
"W-what was I saying??You must be thinking that I'm a fag or something.I- I'm sorry,Shishi.Forget I told you anything.Forget I even said that,alright?"he hysterically said,releasing me.Still confused,I had trouble speaking to him.But gawd,how happy I was that he said it,even though he denied.  
  
"A-alright,I guess."I stuttered.  
  
"You must've misunderstood me.Don't get any weird ideas about this.Look,we're just friends,right?What I meant to say is that I love you as a friend,okay?"  
  
"Right,as a friend."I sighed softly.That's what I thought we are right now,as "friends".Can't we be anything more?Perhaps not.Still,I want us to be more than.us.Sure,he's MY best friend,but I want him to be closer than that.Hell,why would I feel this way in the first place?How selfish of me to think of something as ridiculous as this.Man,I've got to snap out of this too. 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: I'm back from writer's block, and it's been a very looong while since I've written a fic.Anyway,I'm terribly sorry for the long long wait. Here's the 3rd (and probably last) chapter of this fic. Hope you like it! Um, I also ran out of pokemon songs to insert in here too….Oh,and please R&R! comments and suggestions welcome, flames are...i dunno...

Can We Be Together Forever?

"Can I ask you something,Shishi?" Suzuki asked, his voice snapping me back to reality.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" I replied. His eyes told me he was unsure of what he was doing. He seemed to be reluctant to tell me something.

"Hey, what kind of a friend am I if my best bud can't tell me anything, right? I mean-" "Yeah yeah,I know. Shishi, if I… if I k-kiss you right now, would you object? I mean, now that I told you how I feel towards you…" Suzuki's voice sounded very nervous; not that I'm complaining. What he said took me by surprise, yet I managed to suppress a smile.

"Why do you ask?" I said instead. Suzuki blushed at that remark. Again, I managed to keep my cool and not give myself off.

"Nothing! I was just curious though…" he said sheepishly, now blushing more than ever.

"I mean, I'm just curious if you want our relationship to become nothing more than platonic?" he continued. I looked at him blankly, then I finally burst out in giggles.

"You're all worked up about that kind of thing? Why would you care about what I think of that?" I asked him, still maintaining my levity.

"Well, I wouldn't want to force you to do something you wouldn't wanna do." He said shyly.

"You still haven't answered my question yet, Shishi." He added after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. I calmed down a bit already.

"Uh,yeah. I mean, no. Well,you see…" it was obvious I had a really hard time with this,so I did the most unimaginable, un-me thing I have ever done in my entire life- I kissed him right then and there.

I didn't know how he'd react to that. Honestly, I felt as if I could die from fear that he would have gotten a really bad impression of me after I've done that. I kinda regretted that I kissed him without his permission, and I decided to pull back. To my surprise, he pulled me closer to him and I found myself comfortably in his arms. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. I could feel his hand reaching up to my head and loosened my hair out.

---

After a few moments, Suzuki broke the kiss, pulling himself back. It was all too sudden, and I never expected we'd do such a thing. I stared at him, blank and confused. As for Suzuki, he came back to reality sooner than I did. Before I could speak, he placed a finger on my gaping mouth.

"You don't have to say anything. I guess that answers my question then." He smiled. I was stupefied at that. I felt my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"W-wait a minute! I didn't mean to-! I mean…"

"Like I said, you don't need to say anything at all. I don't need an explanation for that thing…whatever it is. Anyway, it was rather unexpected of you to do that, but I'm glad since it saved us a lot of time for talk about our relationship. I guess you won't mind having a not-so platonic relationship after all." I blushed at that thought. If I would ever look at myself at the mirror right now, I guess I'd look like An Pan Man, or something like that.

"Now what are you blushing about for? There's nothing wrong with it. To tell you the truth, I prefer it that way. What am I saying? You must be getting freaked out by what I'm telling you, aren't y-"

"Suzuki…" I said finally, interrupting him.

"Yes? What is it?" he said, stupefied at my interruption.

"There's… There's something I have to confide with you…" I said. I didn't know how I was feeling, I was either so nervous or mad at myself for not telling him sooner.

"What is it, Shishi? Come on, you can tell me. I'm your best bud, remember?" he smiled at me.

"Suzuki, I…I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner. And that thing you told me earlier, about being gay, it doesn't matter now, does it?" I told him, gaining some confidence.

"Of course it doesn't. I was just playing safe." He said lightheartedly. I laughed along with him. Honestly, I was glad that we would be a lot more than "just friends".

---

"Suzuki…"

"Yeah?"

"What was your impression of me after I kissed you like that?"

"That you're the best kisser that I ever met…"


End file.
